1. Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a print control apparatus, a print control method, and a program for printing an image of a printing target.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a technique, when printing is executed in a printing apparatus, for causing a sheet width sensor installed in the printing apparatus to detect a width of a sheet to be used in the printing apparatus and changing a magnification of an image of a printing target according to the sheet width detected by the sheet width sensor.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-215962 describes a technique for specifying a group of a sheet size from sheet widths detected by a sheet width sensor. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-215962 also describes a technique for changing a magnification of a reference size in the group to conform to other sizes in the group according to whether margins are provided in a print medium in printing, and rasterizing an image of a printing target based on the changed reference size.
However, the techniques described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-215962 change the magnification of the reference size according to whether margins are provided in a print medium, thus an image sometimes cannot be printed in an appropriate size.
For example, if a group of the sheet size includes a size A which is vertically long in the aspect ratio and a size B which is horizontally longer than the size A in the aspect ratio, and the size A is a reference size of the group. In this case, if the reference size (i.e., size A) is enlarged to fit into the size B so as not to provide a print sheet with margins, an image vertically longer than the size A and the size B would be printed. If size B sheets are set in the printing apparatus, the vertically long image is printed on the size B sheet, which is horizontally long, therefore a printed image may be largely impaired.